


Индиана Дженсен

by LaCalaveraCatrina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Дженсен один из европейских путешественников (исследователей, туристов или даже расхитителей гробниц) отправляется в дикие, неизведанные джунгли на поиски древней цивилизации... и оказывается в роли жертвы жестокому здешнему божеству.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Индиана Дженсен

Дженсен задумчиво провел карандашом по сгибу блокнота, пытаясь сосредоточиться и вспомнить все, что с ним случилось за последние несколько часов. 

Все началось в тот момент, когда он понял, что его диссертация о системе табу у народов архипелага Мотамуа трещит по швам — главным образом потому что никакой системы в этой области не наблюдалось. Чем больше материала собирал Дженсен, тем сильнее впадал в отчаяние. На взгляд европейца, даже посвятившего изучению современных первобытных культур полжизни, это было что-то вроде правил русской грамматики — выучить можно, понять нельзя. Разумеется, табу у разных племен были разными, но если поначалу в них можно было вычленить что-то общее — отношение к пище, к женским циклам, запреты, связанные с рождением и смертью — то рано или поздно наступал момент, после которого логика летела ко всем чертям. То, что считалось священным у одного племени, могло быть грязным и дурным у другого. Табуированным могло оказаться даже самое простое, не имеющее никакой сакральной подоплеки действие. Однажды Дженсен едва не поплатился жизнью за то, что бросил на землю кожуру от банана. В другой раз, переправляясь с туземцами в лодке, он достал фляжку и хотел отхлебнуть виски, но вовремя спохватился, заметив пристальные недобрые взгляды. Оказалось, спиртное оскорбляет духа реки.

И вот, когда он уже готов был отчаяться и опустить руки, его настигла удача, причем там, где он меньше всего ожидал. В одной из деревень у излучины реки Дженсену рассказали, что на горе, которую местные жители со свойственным им прямодушием называли просто «Гора», обитает бог по имени Тша-рат, или Ча-ред. Услышав это, Дженсен сделал стойку не хуже взявшей след гончей. Это имя не упоминалось ни в одном из известных ему источников — даже в трудах профессора Крипке, который изучил фольклор и суеверия этой части света вдоль и поперек, опубликовал несколько книг, ставших культовыми среди студентов-антропологов и этнографов во всем мире, а потом пропал без вести во время своей последней экспедиции — по слухам, был сожран чупакабрами.

Ведомый охотничьим азартом, Дженсен двинулся вверх по реке, по дороге останавливаясь в прибрежных поселениях и расспрашивая тех, кто был не против с ним говорить. Интрига закручивалась, как в хорошем детективе. В одной деревне Тша-рата почитали как бога грозы, в другой — как бога справедливости, в третьей считали покровителем сказителей, в четвертой — сказителей и ремесленников… 

Божество с такой специализацией у племен, которые морально еще не выросли из культа предков, было настоящим феноменом. А уж когда до Дженсена дошло, что двигаясь к Горе, где предположительно обитало божество, он будто в ускоренной перемотке наблюдает этапы эволюции культа, у него напрочь отшибло все инстинкты, кроме исследовательских. И он дал себе слово, что выяснит все, чего бы ему это ни стоило. 

Именно поэтому три дня назад, встретившись на переправе с партией экстремальных спортсменов из Канады, которые возвращались на континент, он отказался присоединиться к ним. 

И именно поэтому сегодня утром его тащили с завязанными глазами по вырубленным в скале ступенькам, все выше и выше, а в разговорах своих пленителей он отчетливо различал слова «Он будет доволен» и «жертва». 

По данным Дженсена, человеческие жертвоприношения на архипелаге не практиковали. С другой стороны, о существовании здесь развитых культов тоже не было никаких свидетельств, так что трудно было судить, какие еще сюрпризы его ожидали. Дженсену сняли с глаз повязку, и он увидел шаткий мостик, перекинутый через пропасть с клубящимся на дне туманом. Ему помогли перейти на ту сторону к одинокому пику, и втолкнули в пещеру.

У дальней стены пещеры Дженсен разглядел статую — сидящий юноша с длинными волосами и полузакрытыми глазами. Одна пара рук была сложена у него на коленях, в двух других он держал стрелу и змею. Дженсену он показался очень красивым, но рассмотреть изваяние ему не дали. Его конвоиры окружили его, отобрали у него одежду, вместо нее повязали на пояс длинный кусок ткани, нарисовали на лбу какой-то знак, а потом добрых два часа пели и били в барабаны, время от времени давая ему выпить чашку воды или пальмового сока. Дженсен запоминал детали ритуала, чтобы записать, и мысленно радовался тому, что на такой высоте нет москитов и других насекомых. 

А потом его оставили одного, и это было неожиданнее всего. Он подождал около часа, но никто не вернулся. Тогда он осторожно прошелся по пещере, осматриваясь. 

То, что его не убили и не искалечили, было бесспорным плюсом — значит, у него еще оставался шанс спастись. Минус обнаружился, когда он выглянул из пещеры и увидел, что туземцы обрубили подвесной мост. Если жертвоприношение подразумевает медленную смерть от голода… Дженсен встряхнул головой, мимолетно удивившись тому, что эйфория от близости важного открытия заглушает даже страх за собственную жизнь. И решительно двинулся к дальней стене пещеры, чтобы рассмотреть статую. 

На каменной скамье перед изваянием стояли плошки с жертвенным угощением и были разложены вещи Дженсена. Дженсен усмехнулся — кем бы ни был этот бог, он пожалуй будет первым в истории, кому поднесли GPS-навигатор и цифровую камеру.

Он обошел статую, с каждым мгновением все больше поражаясь мастерству неизвестного скульптора. Такая точность и выразительность лепки на островах, где раньше попадались только самодельные украшения и керамика, а вершиной местного ремесла считались лаковые деревянные шкатулки? Поразительно, думал Дженсен, с благоговением рассматривая статую. В мире до сих пор есть места, о которых мы совсем ничего не знаем. Своего рода параллельная реальность, полная тайн и загадок, — а реальность, как известно, гораздо проще, но одновременно и гораздо увлекательнее фильмов, где в небе парят птеродактили, а прекрасные туземные принцессы непреложно влюбляются в главных героев. 

Впрочем, кто бы говорил о реальности, усмехнулся он про себя. Ведь если смотреть правде в глаза, большую часть времени он был слегка пьян, так как по совету покойного профессора Крипке не притрагивался к местной воде — в его фляжке всегда было только разбавленное виски. 

Он зарисовал изваяние с нескольких ракурсов, потом записал все, что с ним сегодня произошло, в походный блокнот, упаковал записи в непромокаемый пластиковый конверт вместе с запиской, которая при случае могла сойти за прощальную, и вышел наружу. Полюбовался закатом солнца, которое, как всегда в этих краях, рухнуло за горизонт практически мгновенно, оставив в небе быстро догорающую кровавую полосу. 

Завтра будет новый день, сказал себе Дженсен. Он сможет не торопясь исследовать подступы к пещере и выяснить, каковы шансы выбраться отсюда, помимо того маловероятного варианта, что над ним вдруг пролетит вертолет какой-нибудь гуманитарной миссии. А пока можно вернуться внутрь и устроиться на ночлег. 

Дженсен как раз раздумывал, из чего бы развести костер, и не слишком ли большой наглостью будет позаимствовать с алтаря жертвенные угощения, как вдруг в глубине пещеры возникло какое-то движение. 

Дженсен обернулся, до боли напрягая зрение, — и в следующее мгновение похолодел, не веря своим глазам. 

Каменное божество медленно поворачивало в руках его навигатор. Дженсен мог поклясться, что видит, как под прикосновениями темных пальцев на экране меняются цветные картинки. Он сглотнул. Абсурдность этой сцены не укладывалась в голове. Он подумал было, что это виски наконец решило сыграть с ним злую шутку, но в следующее мгновение изваяние медленно поднялось и шагнуло вниз со своего постамента, и в голове у Дженсена не осталось ни одной мысли. 

Не в силах пошевелиться, Дженсен смотрел, как неправдоподобно высокая темная фигура приближается к нему, обходя по кругу. Сделав над собой усилие, он попятился, оборачиваясь вслед за ней, стараясь не подпускать ближе. 

— Ты кто? — спросил он. Во рту пересохло, и ему пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть и откашляться, прежде чем повторить вопрос, на этот раз на другом наречии. 

Не ответив, незнакомец вдруг сделал два длинных скользящих шага и оказался совсем близко. Дженсен отшатнулся. Должно быть, темнота искажала расстояние — он мог поклясться, что секунду назад их разделял добрый десяток метров. Свет как будто стал ярче, а может просто глаза привыкли, и Дженсен смог рассмотреть неожиданного гостя лучше — водопад тяжелых кос, падающих на спину, светлые узкие глаза, змеящиеся по рукам татуировки. 

«Мне снится, — одурманено подумал Дженсен. — Мне просто снится». У людей не бывает таких плавных отточенных движений, темная кожа не светится по краям, как фоксфаер во влажном ночном лесу, и от них не пахнет терпким древесным маслом и мокрым камнем. Волоски на руках и на загривке встали дыбом. В воздухе, наэлектризованном, как после грозы, потрескивали разряды.

— Что тебе нужно? — прошептал он. 

Молчаливая тень скользнула за спиной и снова появилась перед ним, вызвав приступ головокружения.

«Имя», — возник в ушах шепот. Дженсен понял его, хотя не мог бы сказать, на каком языке это было произнесено. 

— Дженсен, — машинально отозвался он. 

Темная ладонь коснулась его груди, пальцы раскрылись напротив сердца, словно примериваясь аккуратно вынуть его. Дженсен стиснул зубы, стараясь подавить тошноту. 

— Что ты хочешь? Что ты… 

Ладонь раскрылась и скользнула вниз по его животу. Согнутые пальцы коснулись промежности в том же мимолетно хищном жесте, потом поднялись к лицу, приоткрыли ему рот, и Дженсен остро прочувствовал тот факт, что во рту у него язык, и что лишиться его — дело пары секунд. Он дернул головой, пытаясь отодвинуться. 

— Нет, — машинально сказал он. 

«Он выбирает, что взять? — пролетело в голове. — Он хочет часть меня, о черт… Нужно что-то предложить взамен...» 

Тяжелая рука легла ему на затылок, пальцы вплелись в волосы и потянули, заставляя запрокинуть голову, открыть горло. Дженсен замер в неловкой позе, чувствуя, что его начинает трясти от напряжения и страха. 

— Нет, нет, — снова произнес он вслух, лихорадочно прокручивая в голове варианты. — Подожди, я…

Лицо, будто сложенное из черных теней и зеленоватых бликов, исказилось, и Дженсен забыл, что собирался сказать, в голове осталась одна только мысль — что он не видел в жизни ничего более потрясающего. Истинное божество. Невероятно красивое, завораживающее… и очень, очень голодное.

И это божество, крепче сжав пальцы в волосах Дженсена, повело его за собой. 

— Джа… Джаред, — позвал Дженсен, невольно произнося чужое имя на привычный лад. — Что ты делаешь? Ответь. Говори со мной… Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил со мной.

Через несколько шагов он увидел каменные ступеньки, ведущие вниз. Выбитое в полу прямоугольное углубление было наполнено маслянисто поблескивающей жидкостью. Дженсена одолели недобрые предчувствия. 

— Нет, — сказал он, упираясь пятками в пол. — Не надо.

Захват стал крепче, его толкнули вперед, и не успел он опомниться, как оказался внизу на четвереньках. Он тут же вскочил на ноги, вскрикнув и панически выругавшись — на мгновение ему показалось, что каменный бассейн полон крови, — но через три удара сердца различил травяной запах.

Джаред неторопливо спустился за ним следом. Густые маслянистые волны обняли его лодыжки, поднялись до колен, намочили край вышитого передника. 

С каждым его шагом Дженсен пятился все дальше и дальше, пока не уперся лопатками в каменную стенку. Терпко пахнущая жидкость доходила ему до бедер. 

Джаред все так же неторопливо приблизился. Протянул обе руки и положил ему на плечи. И Дженсен вдруг понял, что не может заставить себя смотреть ему в лицо. Так было проще. Как будто если не смотреть, еще можно притвориться, что это происходит не с ним. 

Что это не перед ним стоит явно не принадлежащее к человеческому роду существо. Не ему на плечи выливают из сложенных ладоней прозрачное легкое масло. Не по его спине и груди стекают дразнящие струйки, и за ними не следуют чужие руки, растирая и оглаживая — нечеловеческие руки, похожие на живой камень, твердые и шероховатые. 

Джаред развернул Дженсена спиной к себе, и тот вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, чувствуя себя совершенно беззащитным. Внутри росло странное, ни на что не похожее чувство — как будто крови в его жилах внезапно стало слишком много, и она трудными толчками перемещалась по венам, давя и распирая тонкие стенки. Как будто что-то медленно разворачивалось в нем, протягивая хищные лозы вдоль позвоночника, с влажным треском раскрывая лепестки в низу живота. 

Чужие руки блуждали по телу, лаская, обвивая, и их было слишком, слишком много для одного человека. Нечто на полпути между болью и возбуждением скручивало его узлом, заставляя выгибаться и льнуть к этим рукам.

Джаред потянул его назад, прижался грудью к его спине. Провел ладонями по его локтям, поднимая вверх, и Дженсен вдруг обнаружил, что по его рукам течет кровь, а татуировки, обвивающие предплечья Джареда, двигаются, как живые. Ему было больно, горячо и дурманно. Ладонь коснулась его рта. Словно в забытьи Дженсен облизал один за другим темные твердые пальцы — и вскрикнул в голос, когда эти пальцы сомкнулись на его возбужденном члене. Под веками осыпались белые звезды, все кости в теле стали легкими и полыми, как будто кто-то собрал их на звенящую от напряжения серебряную проволоку. Жар внутри стал совсем нестерпимым.

— Быстрее, быстрее… — простонал Дженсен сквозь зубы, не отдавая себе отчета, что говорит вслух, и перехватил чужую руку, сжал кулак, задавая темп. Ему хватило нескольких рывков — и по серебряной проволоке прокатился электрический разряд, он вскрикнул и выгнулся от острого, болезненного ощущения, лишь отдаленно напоминающего удовольствие. В ушах звенело, во рту пересохло.

Не успел он отдышаться и осознать, что произошло, как его снова развернули, и это движение отозвалось глубоко внутри приступом тошноты. Джаред наклонился к нему, так что узкие фосфорические глаза оказались совсем близко. На расстоянии полвздоха Дженсен запоздало опомнился — одной рукой перехватил его за волосы, другой уперся в грудь, останавливая. Потом сглотнул и подумал, что, пожалуй, слишком много времени провел среди людей, чьи ритуалы ухаживания были предельно упрощены, если намерение поцеловать принял за агрессию. 

Поколебавшись, он разжал пальцы. Дыхание коснулось его губ. У первого поцелуя был вкус горьких листьев, у второго, более долгого и глубокого, — терпкой смолы. Дженсен не ответил ни в первый, ни во второй раз. 

Джаред вздохнул, притянул Дженсена к себе на колени. Прозрачно-темные волны как будто подталкивали их друг к другу, сделав это движение неожиданно возбуждающим. Дженсен замер, ощущая под собой горячий и твердый член. Джаред обхватил ладонями его бедра, и подчиняясь мягкому, но настойчивому давлению, Дженсен приподнялся на коленях и медленно оседлал его. Джаред запрокинул голову и глубоко вдохнул, почти простонал. Некоторое время они не шевелились, привыкая к ощущениям, потом Джаред осторожно подтолкнул Дженсена, и тот, напряженный как струна, начал двигаться. 

— Джен… сен… — задумчиво произнес Джаред в такт его движениям, будто пробуя имя на вкус. — Джен-сен...

Собственное имя, всегда казавшееся Дженсену не слишком привлекательным, превратилось в повторивших его устах в переливчатую ласковую трель.

Джаред входил в него, заполняя до последней клеточки, Дженсен чувствовал, как чужая сущность течет по его венам и бежит по нервам, срывается каплями с его пальцев и искрами с волос. Чувство наполненности и погруженности, не находящее разрядки, сводило с ума. Он выгибался на коленях у Джареда, сосредоточившись на собственных ощущениях, — быстрее, еще, еще, — но тяжелые руки скользили по его спине, смыкались на поясе, удерживая, — и ему оставалось только беспомощно глотать ртом воздух. И только когда Джаред приподнялся и прикусил оказавшийся у его губ напряженный сосок, Дженсен вскрикнул так, что эхо отдалось под потолком. 

Мимолетное удовольствие, еще короче, чем в первый раз, обожгло и тут же растаяло, не принеся облегчения, и он с новой силой ощутил, что все тело горит и ноет от напряжения. Джаред поднял его, усадил на каменные ступеньки и опустился перед ним на колени.

— Хватит, — почти простонал Дженсен. — Пожалуйста. Я больше не могу... 

Вместо ответа Джаред стиснул его разведенные колени и опустил голову, забирая в рот его член. Дженсен уперся в чужое плечо согнутым коленом, чувствуя, что еще немного — и он потеряет сознание. Его вело от болезненного возбуждения, голова кружилась так, словно он перешел ту грань опьянения, где веселье превращается в дурноту. Он не мог бы сказать, сколько еще это продолжалось — сначала он просто глубоко дышал, потом кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, а под конец просто измученно всхлипывал, сжимая и разжимая пальцы в длинных волосах.

Когда он, задыхаясь, кончил в третий раз, вокруг заплясали вспышки, похожие на огни святого Эльма, и Дженсен без интереса подумал, что у него, кажется, начинаются предсмертные видения. 

Все тело ломило, в глазах было темно. Сильные руки притянули его, и он ненадолго потерял счет времени. 

Джаред молчал и не двигался. Неожиданная передышка все длилась, и Дженсен наконец осмелился поднять голову и искоса посмотреть на него. Его лицо стало светлее, гранитная чернота ушла, сменившись гладкостью смуглой кожи. Джаред коснулся его подбородка, приподнимая голову.

— Теперь я могу говорить с тобой, как ты просил, — медленно, но совершенно отчетливо сказал он.

Спокойный голос так не вязался со всем тем, что Дженсену только что пришлось испытать. 

«Говорить, — смутно подумал он. — Устные традиции. Передача данных на расстоянии. Интернет. Электричество. Гроза…» 

Логическая цепочка выстроилась в голове, один образ за другим, и первой в этом ряду была расколовшая небо ветвистая молния, а последним — GPS-навигатор в темной как камень руке. Джаред усмехнулся, будто услышав его мысли. 

— Моя молния, — сказал он и провел ладонью по глазам Дженсена. — Засыпай. Завтра будет новый день. Нам о многом надо поговорить. 

Последнее что почувствовал Дженсен, прежде чем провалиться в дурманное забытье — что его поднимают на руки и выносят наверх.


End file.
